The Truth & History of Nightmare Night
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: A sorta prequel to My Little Pony: Nakama is Magic. Learn what Nightmare Night really means in a world now filled with anime characters. An old evil, a young princess destined for the night, and tragic story. Inspired by the works of ArdonSword on deviantArt, whom I also borrowed the picture from.
1. First Night

**Disclaimer: The following listed series do not belong to me: MLP: FiM, One Piece, Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Doctor Who, Hellsing and Bram Stoker's Dracula. They are owned by various companies and people. Please support their official releases.**

 **Author's note: Now is the hour of the nightmare! Beware, the following material may be too frightening for younger readers (yeah, right XD).**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

"Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary. Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes. But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing! Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year! For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!"

Long has Equestria celebrated the night known as Nightmare Night. It was a particular night much like our own Halloween when everyone would dress up, receive and it candy, and scare each other until laughing. The origin of Equestria's "Halloween" dates back a thousand years ago. When Princess Luna, having been turned to Nightmare Moon, was banished by her sister Celestia to the moon. It was said that she had created the night to pacify the kingdom at the time, and secretly to ease them populace for when Princess Luna would one day return and be cured. From then on, Nightmare Night became an annual tradition making fact become legend and then legend into myth.

Yet, I find something odd.

The story of Nightmare Moon states that she must be appeased with candy or else she would swoop down and gobble everypony up. Though, we know the story of Nightmare Moon. She had been immediately banished just after trying to cast her eternal night. When did she begin craving for pony flesh? Why would she?

…

What if I told you that "Nightmare Night" is far more ancient than recorded? And far darker than you realize. That the day that this holiday occupies has far more meaning than what we know. More than what most ponies remember, yet they can still feel it in their blood. The terror that had once tortured the lives of their ancestors. A monster far more powerful than Tirek, crueler than Sombra, more terrifying than Chrysalis, and even more dangerous than Discord; a true nightmare. A nightmare that has yet to end, and never will.

This is the story…

* * *

It was a dark night, far darker than it should be. There were no stars out tonight. The moon shined a bright red like blood and despite the moon shining, the world below was still dark. It was also silent. As silent as the grave. Nothing made a sound, not even the wildlife that roamed the land. Nothing moved either. It was as if the world had frozen in the light of the blood red moon. Though soon, the wind began blowing disturbing this frozen world just slightly. It swayed the grass, blew the loose leaves off trees, and made a small yet soothing noise across the land of Equestria. Despite this considerably peaceful scene, there hid a danger that made this land silent. For the land wasn't silent because it was at peace, but silent with fear. Fear of the danger approaching, and the battle ensuing.

In a graveyard, a lone, old Earth pony walked pass the graves of the long since passed with a shovel over his shoulder and a lantern hanging off the shovel's handle. He was the grave keeper, ironically named Grave Keeper, and it was his job to dig the grave, bury the dead, and make sure no one disrespected the peace. It wasn't the most exciting of jobs, but for this pony he enjoyed the solitude and relative peace. Though this night, the peace would be disturbed.

As Grave Keeper slowly walked across the cemetery, he heard a thump from behind. Quickly, the old pony turned around shining his lantern into the darkness. "Who goes there?" He shouted loudly gruffly.

There came no answer or response.

"Come on now," Grave Keeper shouted again not taking the silence for granted, "show yourself!"

To the grave keeper's surprise, a fog began rolling in. It felt unnatural to him and it set him on edge. Grave Keeper turned around shining his lantern to shine through the fog trying to spot who or whatever had entered. Unfortunately, the fog was too thick for the light to shine any more than a foot in front of him. He then began shouting again.

"If it is one of you little shits from the village here to play a joke, I will tan your hides! I…"

Without warning, Grave Keeper was attacked. The poor pony could do nothing as razor sharp teeth dug into his body. The creature than began sucking the blood out of his body. Within a few seconds, the Earth pony was dead sucked dry of his blood. His limp and shriveled body was then dropped to the ground.

Standing over the body was the creature that had killed him. Surprisingly, the creature looked like a pony of all creatures. As the fog began clearing, the red moon shined revealed the monster's true form. Indeed, this monster was a pony, an Earth pony. His coat was of a deep maroon color with a mane as black as darkness itself. He looked down at the dead body with crimson eyes and grinned evilly revealing his sharp teeth. The creature licked his lips as to wipe the remaining blood off his lips. He looked to have relished the flavor.

For he was a vampire, and a powerful one as well.

The monster began walking, completely ignoring the dead body, as a crimson aura began to surround his body and clothes. He was looking ahead towards the dimly lighted village. It was a huge village with many ponies living in it; practically a feast to him.

Before taking one step further, a beam of silvery magic shot towards. The creature frowned and summoned forth a black and crimson cloak from his very shadow. The magic collided with the shadow and ripped through it like paper. The vampire hissed in pain and stepped back.

A magic light came on and several ponies stepped forward. The first had his horn glowing a blue aura feeding the magic light. He was a unicorn with a light gray-blue sapphire coat and a brown mane and neck-length beard. On his flanks, his cutie mark was a swirl with four five-pointed stars. This is Starswirl (the almost bearded).

"You will go no further, Vampire." Starswirl stated serious.

The vampire turned around attempting to escape, but was blocked by another pony. It was an Earth pony with a white coat with a brown mane. He wore a red cloak over a brown satchel bag. On his left front leg, there was a long scar that looked ghastly and uncomfortable. On his flank was a scholarly scroll wrapped with a red ribbon. The Earth pony glared at the monster full of hate and anger. This was Hellsing, brother of Starswirl.

"You're reign of terror ends now!" shouted Hellsing.

The monster tried to run off in another direction. Before going too far, two more ponies appeared; another Earth pony and a unicorn. Both of them wore or held a cross before the creature. The creature hissed and turned around, but was stopped immediately. Floating right in front of him was a Pegasus pony wearing a necklace of garlic. The vampire stepped back, but found that he was completely surrounded. It looked like he was trapped but then, he began to laugh.

"Do you believe you mortals can defeat me?" The creature asked with a twisted grin. "Not even the Alicorn Siblings, the Sages, or even those pathetic excuses for monsters could defeat me."

Hellsing frowned and stepped forward. "They are strong, yes. But even they fall in the same trap that you are in."

Now, it was the Monster's turn to frown. He was confused by the pony's statement. "And is that, Mortal?"

"That which defeats a monster is always a mortal," stated Hellsing assuredly.

"Attack!" shouted Starswirl as he leaped forward.

All the ponies joined in the charge. The Monster hardly seemed worried. With his shadow, he grabbed his sword on his side. He quickly drew and slashed outwards in a long swipe. The unicorns quickly place up their shields, actually looking like shields, and were protected. The rest avoided the slash except the Pegasus. The brave fool was too slow and received a deep-cut. The Pegasus then fell to the ground.

This Pegasus was Rough Fellow; he was from the Old Country, where the Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns of Equestria once lived a while back. He had a light blue coat and a yellow, wild-styled mane. His cutie mark was of a knife. Coincidently, he had a knife on him as well though it did little to protect him.

"Rough Fellow!" Quickly, the other Earth pony took off from the battle to look over the downed Pegasus.

This Earth pony whose coat was a light gray-purple called the Doctor. He had a white mane styles back and down his neck. His tail was just as slicked. His tired eyes held a brown color to his irises. This pony wore a black frock coat and a fawn waistcoat over a wing-collared shirt as well as black, string necktie. On his flank was an hourglass with its sands mostly in the upper part of the glass but streaming into the lower half.

Though now two ponies short, the group did not let up on their attack of the vampire pony. They could not afford to give the monster a second's breathe. Hellsing and Starswirl were the ones attacked the creature while the other unicorn aided in defending them and himself. Starswirl's magic did well against the shadowy power that the vampire used while Hellsing's strength dealt with the creature up close. And though the monster was having a hard time dealing with the three ponies, he was hardly winded whereas his opponents would soon be exhausted. For him, it was only a matter of time before his victory.

Then suddenly, Hellsing tossed up a jar high above the vampire. "Now!" He shouted quickly.

Both unicorns shot forth a beam of magic at the jar. Both it and broke it releasing water down onto the monster. As the water landed on the creature, he began screaming in pain as the water burned him. It was holy water, a major vampire weakness. As the creature became distracted with the immense pain, Hellsing went in. Quickly, he pulled up wooden stakes and proceeded to drive them into the body of the vampire sticking them in his legs and body to completely immobilize him. The vampire then fell to the ground.

"You did it!" cheered the unicorn for Hellsing.

This was the current lord over a newly resurrected castle and town on a mountain. His name is Canterlot. He had a white coat with a long blue mane. He wore a pair of glasses and his suit was ruffled and torn from the chase. The unicorn also wore a belt with several wooden stakes on it. His cutie mark was a gold crown with a blue jewel on each side.

"It's not over yet, Lord Canterlot," stated Starswirl keeping his horn glowing.

Hellsing stepped forward holding one last wooden stake. He approached the down vampire glaring angrily at him. "Vampire King, Dracula."

The vampire frowned. He only released a groan as he was unable to speak clearly.

"You now lay upon the ground of our fledgling country which you sought to turn into a mirror imagine of your old home. Our country rich in peace and harmony with unity of the three tribes never before seen. And you, a blight on the good-souled ponies and creatures of this land. For what do you have to show for it? You're castles plundered. Dominions ruined. Servants destroyed. All to end your hellfire with which you sought to cover the world. A bloody conquest having consumed hundreds and thousands. Countless villages razed to the ground. And over twenty thousand impaled and prostrated by you and you alone to strike horror into the hearts of mortals. What say you, monster, demon, devil conceived in the bleakest womb? What say you now?!"

No one spoke after Hellsing's impressive speech. The mortal ponies listening on felt the same as their friend did; anger and rage towards the vampire. They waited now for the vampire to reply if he could. What could this monster possibly say in response?

The vampire chuckled. He chuckled until it evolved into full-blown laughter. The vampire was now laughing; twisted and evilly.

The ponies were shocked. Did this monster not even care for his own life?

Hellsing growled displeased with the monster's mockery. Without a moment's hesitation, he stabbed the vampire directly into his heart.

The vampire coughed out blood as the stake went into his body. His laughing stopped as the life in his crimson eyes faded away and his eyelids began to fall. His breathing slowed until it finally stopped. The body stopped moving as all the energy was lost to it. Finally, the vampire was dead.

"Finally…" said Lord Canterlot as he sat down breathing out in relief, "it is done. Thank the Spirits."

"Doctor," said Starswirl as he walked over to where the Earth pony tended to their Pegasus ally, "how is Rough Fellow?"

The Doctor looked over at Starswirl. He wore a sad frown. "I'm sorry, but the wound is too deep. He's dying…"

The Pegasus coughed before releasing a chuckle. "At least we killed that monster…" He said smiling weakly.

"Save your strength," advised the Doctor.

Lord Canterlot walked over to the Pegasus and the others. He was frowning sadly as he looked down at the dying pony. "My friend…"

"Don't be sad, Canter. I'm going up to see Westenra. I'll send her your regards."

Lord Canterlot smiled and quickly wiped away any potential tears. "You know for a coward, you really are brave Pegasus."

"Just make sure you exaggerate my part when you retell this tale." Rough Fellow stated jokingly before chuckling softly.

Despite knowing this, Lord Canterlot smiled and nodded. It was the least he could do for his friend.

Rough Fellow then began fading. "The brave Pegasus from the old country, Rough Fellow the Brave...yeah, that sounds good…" The Pegasus then took his last breath and died.

Everyone stayed silent. Starswirl removed his star-patterned hat and bowed his head in respect. Nearly everyone did similarly mourning the passing of their friend.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. The group stood strong against the gale and looked to where the wind was coming from. Another group of ponies landed in front of the group consisting of two Alicorns and five ponies seemingly Earth ponies. None of ponies from the first group looked surprised seeing this group appear.

The Alicorns were the two siblings, Gold Roger and Equestria. Roger was a male Alicorn with a strong build with a dark red coat and a black, short, wild-styled mane. He didn't have his signature mustache at this point, but he interestingly wore a familiar straw hat. He was also smaller than his current height that stood taller than even Celestia. His cutie mark was a jeweled crown. His sister, Equestria, was a shorter and slender Alicorn with a light goldish gray coat and a long, moderate amaranth mane that had a ruffled style to it. Her cutie mark was an ink bottle and a feather quill.

The other three ponies, if you could call them that, stood next to the two Alicorns. One pony, a female, had a long pink mane and a white coat though of her body was covered in armor. As she stood astonished, she revealed her elongated canines. Her name was Bloodriver, and she too was a vampire as well.

To her right, another Earth pony, male, stood by her side taller than either her or their third companion. He was cloaked in priest robes and adorned with rosaries and other holy objects. He was hooded, but in the shadow of his hood one could see two glowing lights that acted as his eyes. His coat color black and there was no mane to be seen being covered by the priest robe and cloak. This was Mikogami.

And to Bloodriver's left there was Touhou Fuhai. He had a yellow coat and a long black mane. He wore a white, bell-sleeved robe that covered him all the way to his rear with a decorated black robe covering over his front area. With the small opening at the chest, one could see a sun tattoo.

Finally, there was last two ponies a part of the group, Hagoromo and Hamura. They both were fraternal twin brothers; they both had a pair of short, curved horns and pale, white-gray coats. Though, they did have their differences. Hagoromo had a pale-red mane as well as a goatee, and his eyes were unique as they were purple and had several rings. He also had a third eye that was red and had the same look as his other eyes. Hamura on the other had a white mane with his eyes completely pupil-less. Both of them had on a necklace of six black magatama and both carried with black staffs called shakujo.

This group of powerful figures looked around. They spotted the vampire downed and staked in several places. They were all shocked at the sight.

"Holy shit!" shouted Roger stunned.

Amazed, Equestria stepped forward. "You did it…" She said speaking to the group as a whole.

"Yes, Lady Equestria," Starswirl said as he bowed to the female Alicorn respectfully. "I know we went against your commands, but my brother was determined."

Starswirl's brother, Hellsing, kept his eyes one the body. He did reply having heard his brother speak. "Lady Equestria, I am not one to let others do my job."

"Yes," Equestria said smiling awkwardly, "I recall…"

"Impressive," commented Hamura. "So, even with all our power, he was felled by simpler means."

"It is often that there are simply solutions to complicated matters, my brother." Hagoromo stated before he stepped away from the group. He began walking over towards the Doctor and Canterlot. As he reached him, he spotted the dead Pegasus lying between them. Hagoromo frowned. "I'm sorry," he stated sadly.

"Do not feel sad, Sage Hagoromo. He died knowing we were victorious." Canterlot stated proudly.

Bloodriver frowned. "But it's not over yet," she stated grimly, "Dracula is far from dead."

Canterlot gasped. "My lady, what do you mean?"

"The demon may be down, but he is far from done." Hellsing stated as he still stared at the body of his fallen foe. As he watched, he could see the blood spilt from the stakes slowly began retreating back towards the vampire's body.

"Then, what shall we do with him?" asked Canterlot panicking slightly. "Destroy him."

Hellsing shook his head. "No, my brother and I have a different idea."

"What?!" shouted Canterlot. "You cannot possibly think of keeping this monster alive?!"

"Alive," stated Starswirl approaching the group, "but not free."

"What are you suggesting, Master Starswirl?" asked Bloodriver concerned.

"I have had visions of the future, and I have seen that there will be many more dangers our fledgling kingdom will face. Many from ponies, but also many from a darkness it cannot see. My friends, while our Alicorn friends may live longer, this kingdom needs more than them to protect it. What I suggest, is we seal the creature into servitude for our kingdom."

Mikogami smiled which made him look creepy. "I see, this is why you invited us as well."

"If you Monsters will aid us," Hellsing said as he finally looked away from the body, "this will only cement our future together. That maybe, ponies and Monsters can live together in peace."

"Give the ponies a weapon that no Monster can ever defeat…" Touhou Fuhai said amusedly.

Hagoromo and Hamura gave each other a look in concerned. Hagoromo then spoke, "So, what you are suggesting is a balance of power."

"What I'm suggesting is that the Monsters keep in line." Hellsing stated serious. He then glared at the three monsters making his point fiercer.

Equestria looked appalled. "Mr. Hellsing," she said mad, "though they are Monsters, they are our friends and allies!"

"My Lady," Starswirl replied as he walked up to the Alicorn, "your concern for your friends is noble but as the future ruler of this kingdom, you will have to place the concern of your people over yourself and those close to you. You will do well to remember that."

Equestria remained silent. She couldn't respond back knowing the unicorn was right. She didn't like that she had to place her friends in this difficult situation.

Seeing her friend looking conflicted, Bloodriver smiled and stepped forward. "I shall condone this."

Equestria turned to her friend surprised. "Akasha…"

"It's okay." Bloodriver said quickly before the Alicorn could say something. "Let this be a sign of our cooperation."

Mikogami chuckled amused. "Very well."

"Let's get started." Touhou Fuhai said stepping forward with his friend.

Hamura stepped forward as well. "If we are dealing with seals, I and my brother are well versed in the art."

"Yes," said Hellsing before looking at his brother, "we will need as much help as possible."

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. A Few Years Later, Second Night…

_A few years later on the same night…_

In the years to come, the kingdom of Equestria was finally established. Named after their first queen, this magical country welcomed all into their increasing borders. Ruling from the capital city Raftel, the kingdom expanded from coast to coast (east to west) and from the northern most mountain range to the badlands to the south. With her brother Roger as her grand general, their borders were protected and the law within the land was upheld. Within a few years of her reign, the queen soon gave birth to the kingdom's heirs, first Princess Celestia and later Princess Luna. However, the queen fell ill soon after her second daughter's birth and died. With the heirs still too young to rule, Roger was given the title king and began his rule. The years after became peaceful until one certain night.

Raftel was up in flames. The village before the castle in which the royal family lived in was being ransacked and pillaged. Screams of the ponies echoed through the night. Nasty snarls could be heard as well. Ground based ponies ran through the streets in terror as Pegasi took off towards the sky just as terrified. In the village chasing after the ponies were black, bug-like ponies called Changelings. These vicious creatures feasted upon the positive emotions of others to sustain them. So admittedly, the happy and peaceful kingdom of Equestria was ripe with these positive emotions.

As several Changelings plundered the village, many more were attacking the castle. An entire legion of Changlings lead by a much taller, more distinct, and more intelligent Changeling queen. She commanded her many followers to keep attacking even as they were bombarded with spells, arrows, and rocks. The guards of Raftel Castle fought bravely against the invaders with everything they got. Though, the guarded door would not hold for long.

Inside, the castle staff was in a panic. The servants ran every which way as they either helped the guards in their defense or try to escape. In the royal throne room, Starswirl, now older and much more bearded, and the Doctor stood guarding two young, Alicorn fillies and one equally young creature. Of the two fillies, the bigger one with a white coat and pink hair with the sun as her cutie mark held the much younger and frightened light purple-blue coat with a light azure mane who had yet to gain hers. These two were the crown princesses, Celestia and Luna. Next to them stood a unique creature called a draconequus. This creature had a unique physiology; a snake-like body composed of the various animal limbs and parts. His name was Accord, meaning to be harmonious.

Soon, an Earth pony guard came running into the throne room. His expression showed his panic and fear as he spoke to the older ponies. "Master Starswirl, the Changelings are about to break down the gate! We need your help!"

Starswirl sighed. "Very well, I will assist." He stepped forward leaving the children's side. Before leaving, the old unicorn looked back towards the other adult pony. "Take care of them, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded. "Best of luck to you, Strawsil."

Starswirl smiled even though his friend as stumbled over his name. He was an old pony, but definitely still a good and brave one. The old unicorn then turned ready for battle, but felt a tug on his robe. He looked back to see the young draconequus looking up at him afraid.

"Master…"

"Do not worry, my young student." Starswirl said brimming with confidence. "I will return." He then continued walking following the guard pony towards the front gate. Once he left the room, he used his magic to shut the doors and finally locking it.

"Come now, Discord, you'll be safe here," the Doctor said as he took the young creature back over to the fillies.

Accord sighed. "It's Accord, Mr. the Doctor." He replied correcting the old pony.

The Doctor apparently didn't hear the draconequus. He just brought Accord back over to the fillies and took a seat next to the group. He was smiling confidently as he began fiddling with a wooden pipe.

"Tia," spoke Luna sounding afraid, "is Mister Stahswirl gonna be okay?"

Celestia smiled towards her sister. "Of course, Luna. He's one of the most skilled unicorns in all the kingdom. No one can defeat him."

"Master will send those creatures back definitely." Accord said as he tried to cheer up the little filly as well.

Celestia looked up from Luna smiling towards Accord. She was definitely thankful for his support.

Though, it didn't seem to work well with Luna. She released a sniffle as she held onto her sister. "Where's Uncle?" she asked still afraid.

"We don't know…" Celestia said sad.

The Doctor released a sigh. He frowned as he mumbled to himself, "Curse that adventurous fool. Probably off fighting that white dragon again."

Suddenly, there came a loud boom that seem to shake the room. The children and adult looked up at the ceiling worried. Soon, the castle began echoing with the sounds of battle. By the passing second, the battle seem to get closer to the royal court room. There came a loud boom from the two large doors that separated the room. The children gasped as the jumped back frightened.

"They're here!" screamed Luna scared.

Immediately, the Doctor stood up. "Princesses, Discord, come with me," he said before taking off towards the back of the throne room.

As Accord placed Luna on Celestia's back, he then ran with the filly looking annoyed at the Doctor. "It's Accord!" he shouted annoyed.

The Doctor ignored the comment as he seemed to be searching for something in the wall. He stopped and lifted a torch. Suddenly, the wall began to move revealing a secret hallway. Though the kids were amazed, the sound of the door beginning to crack reminded them of the immediate danger coming. They soon dashed into the hall followed by the Doctor. The door then quickly closed behind them.

The group soon found themselves in back area part of the castle. Picking from behind a large picture frame of their mother, the group slipped out quickly shutting the portrait behind them. They were making their way to the gardens out back, but they stopped as the heard the shrill scream of one of the maids. The group looked down the hallway as they saw one of the pony maids run down another hall. Soon after, several Changelings appeared chasing after her. They froze hoping that the creatures did not see them. With the last one passing by, the group simultaneously let out their breaths. Unfortunately, one of the Changelings came back.

"Hey," shouted the Changeling to the others, "they are some down this way!"

"Quickly! This way!" the Doctor said as he lead the children the opposite direction.

The children followed him. As they ran, Accord and Celestia looked back to see that now had a large posse of Changelings after them. Immediately, Celestia and Accord's horns began to glow with Accord also throwing out his lion paw out. Their magic aura surrounded two pillars and broke them. The two marble pillars collapsed behind them and in front of the Changelings. The rubble blocked the path, but the Changelings were not giving up on the chase.

"Excellent work," commented the Doctor pleased. "Strawsil's finest students, indeed."

"Starswirl," said Celestia and Accord together dumbfounded.

"Right," said the Doctor though not to his two charges. He soon stopped which surprised the group following behind him. "We need to get the young princess out of danger…" He began to look around as if looking for something. He then turned to the large mirror hanging on the wall next to them, and the Doctor did grin.

"Ah! Here we go!"

"Doctor, what are you do…" Celestia tried to ask before she soon realized what he meant. She then watched as the Doctor opened the mirror and revealed another hidden passage that lead down beneath the castle. Celestia gasped. "Wait! You can't be serious!"

"Princess," the Doctor said as he picked Luna off her sister's back, "can you be brave for me?"

"Huh?" Luna said confused.

"I need you to hide in here," the Doctor said as he set the filly inside the secret passage. "It'll be dark, but I know you can handle it."

Luna looked worried at first, but she quickly put on a brave face. "We are Princess Woona, Princess of the Night. No darkness will scare me." She said to the group bravely.

The Doctor smiled. "Good girl," he said rubbing the top of the young princess' head. He then stepped back and slowly shut the mirror door.

Soon, Luna was all alone in the dark passage. She immediately placed her head and ear to the door as she listened in on the Doctor, her sister, and her friend.

"Wait? What about us?" She heard Accord's voice speak sound frantic.

"I need you two to get the king to return." Then, the Doctor spoke informing the two.

"How?" asked her sister.

"You both are skilled in magic, you'll figure something out. Come on!"

Luna heard the group take off down the hallway. As she listened in, she heard more coming down the hallway.

"Get them!" shouted one of the Changelings loudly.

Luna gasped and stepped back afraid. She had stepped back too far and she fell back onto the stairs. It was a long way down until she finally reached the bottom. She groaned in pain, but refused to cry. She promised the Doctor that she would be brave. Slowly, she stood back up ignoring the pain. Once she was up, she checked over herself. She seemed to have gained a small cut on her head as she noticed she was bleeding. She then looked around her new surroundings.

Despite the concern of her sister and the Doctor, Luna actually did not fear the dark. She had been told once by Accord that her sister had been when they were younger, but had eventually grown out of her fear. Luna on the other hand was comfortable in the darkness. She could even see clearly in even total darkness; a fact her family did not know, which was useful for this situation. She looked around at her new surroundings. She had ended up in a large and mostly empty room. She had never been in this room before nor did she did ever know of its existence. Being curious, she began to look around the room wondering if there was another passageway. As she moved around, she soon spotted something towards the back wall. She moved closer to see that it was a long, odd-shaped box covered in a cloth. She used her magic to remove the cover.

' _Why is a toy box down here?'_ Being young, Luna immediately figured that the box was one that contained toys in it. Figuring that, she then had another thought that made her gasp with excitement.

"We bet this be where Uncle keeps our presents!" She said excited before she opened the lid of the box.

All her excitement evaporated and replaced with confusion. When she opened the lid, she could see nothing. Nothing but darkness. She was confused as her vision could not even pierce through the darkness in the box. Was it some kind of spell her uncle placed?

As she tried to peer into the dark void, a drop of her blood dripped into the box. The blood landed on the lip of a shriveled, gray pony wrapped in black cloth that bonded him. At first, nothing happened but then, the pony's tongue moved from this mouth and licked the blood off his lips. Though only a little amount, the pony grinned relishing the flavor.

Meanwhile, Luna kept trying to figure out what was in the box. "Maybe if we stuck our head in…" She said suggesting to herself.

Then, there came a moan that spooked Luna in backing away from the box. She could see the darkness in the box begin to move. It began to mix in a crimson energy as it rose up. It soon dispersed revealing the gray Earth pony, no longer shriveled, with a wild white mane. He opened his crimson eyes that sent the little filly a shiver. Immediately, the pony notice the other presence in the room. He stepped out of the coffin, for that's what it was, and faced towards the filly. He spoke out towards the small pony sounding mildly annoyed.

"Who are you, little filly, that dare disturbs my slumber?"

Luna was completely taken by surprise to find a pony in her supposed toy box. At first she was frightened, the pony before her she could feel had a very intimidating presence. But then, she remembered her promise and of course her position. Along with her own anger over being called a 'little filly', she would not stand for it.

"We are Princess Woona!" shouted Luna confidently and proud. "The Princess of the Night! And we will not be intim…intima…frightened by you, Monster!"

The creature stared down at the filly. While at first he was hardly concerned, or even cared, for the filly even if she was an Alicorn but when he heard her statement, he was given chills. This little filly who called herself Princess Woona, he was sure that was not her exact name, had reminded him of another female Alicorn who stood against him long ago. He knew just who this filly belonged to. He began to smirk as he actually began to respect the filly before him.

"Wonderful." He said to the filly impressed. "Truly wonderful."

Luna looked at the pony confused. "Huh?"

"You, Princess, make my blood boil. Only a few could achieve such a feat. You truly are the daughter of Equestria."

Luna gasped surprised. "You…knew our mother?"

"In some regard," the vampire said as he stepped forward. He stopped right in front of the filly and then sat down. "Forgive me for my inappropriate manners, my Master."

Luna looked at the pony amazed. She had never been treated like this before. Most of the staff treated her like a delicate little flower while those close to her treated her like a baby at times. This pony appeared to see her as his equal, if not superior. And in her astonishment, she could only ask one question.

"Who are you?"

"I have been called many things in the past, but your mother called me… Alucard."

"Alucard…" Luna repeated still captivated by the vampire pony before her. Before she could say anything, there came a loud crash from upstairs that frightened her. She turned around and backed away expecting an attack from a Changeling.

Alucard found the filly's reaction odd. He then looked up having heard the same sound, and was curious. "There seems to be much noise above," he commented.

"We are being invaded by Changelings."

"Ah," Alucard said amused. "Changelings, what pitiful creatures. Eaters of positive emotion like I with blood. Shall I expunge them from the castle, my Master?"

Luna looked back at Alucard surprised. "Can you do this?" she asked.

"If my Master wishes it."

"Then yes," said Luna determined, "remove the invaders from our home!"

"Then by my Master's command," Alucard said as he stood up. He began radiating with a dull crimson energy smiling eagerly. He then proceeded towards the stairway as he told his master, "I will remove the invaders from the castle."

* * *

High in a tower, Accord and Celestia alone were both using their magic together forming a large ball of light. Its light shined brightly, brighter than even the moon and the stars, that all of Equestria could see it. They hoped beyond hope that Roger, the king, would see it wherever he was in the kingdom. They had been doing so for many minutes and they were nearly exhausted. As the tried their best to maintain their join-spell, the door was being banged upon by the invaders. It would not stand for long.

"Tia…" Accord said as he looked back at the door beginning to crack. "We need to stop."

Celestia looked at her friend pleadingly. "But Uncle…"

"Those things are about to enter this room, Tia." Accord said before he canceled his part of the spell. He then turned around readying to fight. "And I rather have my last moments of freedom kicking and clawing."

Celestia was astounded by her friend's courage. So much so she was blushing admiring her friend's courage. Seeing that Accord was right, Celestia canceled her spell and the bright ball of light disappeared. She turned around and joined her friend in preparing to defend themselves keeping her horn glowing as she prepared her next spell. "Then we shall remain by your side 'til they are no more or we are drained of all our energy," she stated bravely.

"No," Accord said quickly, "you need to leave. Fly away quickly."

"We will do no such thing," Celestia stated defiantly.

Accord growled annoyed. "They one time you choose to be defiant…" Though, Accord smiled happy that his friend was joining his side. He was sure that the Changelings would not kill them, but they were not going to make their capture so easy. As the door finally began to break, Accord mentally prepared himself for the fight of his life.

The door finally broke and the Changelings rushed inside. Celestia and Accord were ready to fire their spells. Before they could, a blur of red flew passed them too quick for them to even react. Whatever it was it crashed right into the Changelings and knocked them all out. As the dust settled and the two younglings checked to see what had happened, they soon spotted a tall pony figure stand up and unfurl his wings. When the dust cleared, they could clearly see who it was that saved them.

"The King/Uncle!"

Indeed, it was Roger. The male Alicorn looked back towards the children his expression full of concern. "Stay behind me, children. The cavalry has arrived."

Celestia and Accord nodded and quickly followed the king down the stairs. They safely watched as Roger blasted and bashed hordes of Changelings coming up the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Roger exploded in fighting fierceness that quickly sent the Changelings running. Feeling the adrenaline, Roger shouted out loudly.

"Yeah! Get some! Who's next?" He then charged after the Changelings.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Celestia and Accord watched the adult Alicorn go battle crazy. Both of them watched on sweat-dropping.

"Your uncle is weird sometimes…"

"I know…" Celestia replied immediately.

Celestia then stepped out of the stairway to survey the surroundings. As she did, she spotted something amongst the unconscious Changeling bodies. She walked over to check discovering that it was a pony; a very familiar pony. Celestia gasped. "Doctor!" she shouted worriedly.

Accord gasped as well. "What?!" he shouted.

* * *

Roger fought through the hordes of Changelings with unwavering determination. He was literally a one-pony army. Though that did not last long. As the Changelings fled, they left behind the guards and staff that they were attacking. As soon as they recovered, the guards joined their king in repelling the invaders. In time, Roger had his own small force that sent the Changelings running scared. When Roger's army arrived to the front gate they found Starswirl and the remaining guards fight back with all their might. They were defending themselves against not only the Changelings but also the queen of the Changelings herself.

"Queen Pupa!" shouted Roger angrily.

The Changeling queen known as Pupa turned away from her opponent Starswirl. Queen Pupa could be consider by many accounts as a corrupted Alicorn. She looked far more like a pony than an insect but those features noticeable in regular Changelings were there; black-and-green coat instead of an exoskeleton, noticeable fangs, and corrupted butterfly wings with a large length. Her hair was venomous purple and her eyes held that same purple only lighter in color. Her horn as well was corrupted and evil looking.

Queen Papa saw Roger and began to laugh wickedly. "Roger, or is it now King Roger of Equestria?" She asked amusedly before going into a seductive stance. "My, how time has favored you well, you handsome stallion."

Roger stomped his hoof and breathed out mad. "Command your legions to retreat now!" He commanded angrily.

"What's this? Grown compassionate in old age." Pupa commented mockingly.

"Pupa, if our friendship meant anything to you, you and your spawn will leave my kingdom immediately!"

"Friendship? Ha! If you call what we had 'friendship', then I cannot wait to see what you would do to someone you love."

Roger growled. He knew she was playing mind games with him. Bringing up an old past never sat well with Roger. He likes to keep things simple. So, he readied to fight ending any more conversation.

While Queen Pupa was ready to fight her old flame, she was not quite ready to hear the screams of her children echoing down the hallway. Everyone took notice as many Changelings scurried out of the hallway with terrified expressions. The queen of the Changelings was stunned.

"What is this?!" Pupa shouted confused. "Why do you flee?"

"M-M-Monster, my Queen!" shouted one of the Changelings afraid.

"Monster!" shouted another Changeling equally afraid.

"Monster?" Pupa said scoffing at the idea. "There is nothing of sort within a league of here..."

"AAAAH!"

A Changeling scream interrupted the queen and everyone looked back down the hallway. A few remaining Changelings were still running out of the hallway; however, some were not so lucky. Though not everyone could see down the hall, Queen Pupa had a perfect line of sight. She watched as an encroaching darkness followed her children and one by one, engulfed each one. The queen of the Changelings was now becoming nervous.

"What trickery is this?!" she shouted confused and on edge. She then looked over at Roger believing this was his doing. "Roger! Call off your darkness!"

"My what?" Roger replied confused.

Queen Pupa and her Changelings were not the only ones to see this darkness. Starswirl saw it as plain as day, and recognized it as well. "No..." he said in disbelief, "it cannot be..."

As one last Changeling tried to make to the horde, a crimson black shadow stretched out from the darkness. It took the form of a scythe blade and swung at the Changeling aimed right for its neck. The poor Changeling had the unfortunate luck of looking back just in time to witness his demise. In one fell swoop, the shadow scythe decapitated the Changeling. Head and body moved almost as one before both finally fell to the floor spilling green blood where they laid.

The shadow scythe soon retreated back into the darkness and said darkness moved forward. Nearly everyone was taken back by the gruesome sight that had befall upon the Changeling. Especially the Changelings themselves were already trying to back away as much as possible though blocked by a wall or window. Even the guards was on edge as they kept their weapons out all while shaking with fear. Only Starswirl and Roger seem to keep their nerves by either experience or bravery. The Changeling queen herself however was utterly petrified with fear and shock.

"W-Who goes there?!" Pupa shouted commandingly though tinged with fear. "Show yourself!"

The darkness began to shriek back as a lone figure stepped forward. As the darkness resided, everyone soon saw what walked in the darkness. There stood Alucard, no longer his shriveled and blood-deprived former self, but now an impressive and intimidating vampire stallion. His former pale white coat was now dark maroon with his once equally pale mane now completely black. Interestingly, he did not have a cutie mark. His flank was completely blank. In his mouth was a dead Changeling, shriveled and dry. Green blood dripped from Alucard's frowning mouth. He then spat out the creature dropping it right in front of the Changeling horde frightening them.

"What a disgusting taste," commented Alucard displeased. He then glanced over at the Changeling queen. He looked unamused with the queen. "If you are going to produce more spawn then next time do a better job with their blood."

Pupa growled annoyed. "Who are you?!" she shouted completely frustrated.

"My name does not matter for I have had many," Alucard said as he stepped towards the Changelings and their queen.

The Changelings were instantly frightened and tried to retreat backwards. They pushed back until they broke the windows and began spilling out. Soon, the army of Changelings had shrunk down leaving behind Queen Pupa, who looked around confused.

"What... What are you cowards doing?! Stand and fight!"

"Now, as my Master commanded," Alucard spoke as he approached the freaking Changeling queen. As he did, he formed the familiar scythe from his shadow and floated next to him. The scythe swung back as he readied to cut down the Changeling queen.

The Changeling queen backed down frightened and horrified. "M-Monster!" she said afraid.

Alucard paused before the Changeling queen. He frowned for just a moment before smiling evilly. Without hesitation, he willed the blade to swing and severed Pupa's head from her neck. He stayed smirking as he told the queen the last thing she would ever hear, "and exterminate the invaders…"

Everyone watched as the head of the corrupted Alicorn fell and rolled on the ground. No pony or Changeling spoke as many were completely and utterly horrified. Even Roger found it hard to keep his sanity in check.

Just as the body of their queen fell, the Changelings took off in a mad scramble to escape. It did not matter anymore their mission; they had to get away from the monster. The Changelings from the castle ran from said place and into the village. Those Changelings then spread the word of the Monster that guarded the castle and the demise of their queen and mother. Every Changeling in the village immediately dropped whatever they were doing and took off with their kin. As they all ran, one Changeling was carrying a peacefully sleeping small Changeling in a pouch. It look unlike any of the other Changelings as it had green hair and a horn both similar Queen Pupa's own features. This was the future queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis.

In the village, ponies cheered in joy as their terror was over. Among them were Hagoromo and his two young sons, Indra and Asura. Not too long before, they had arrived to aid the village after sensing the chaos. Together, the father-sons team was able to rescue the villagers and drive the Changelings back. Though at first relieved that the fight was over, they all could sense something far eviler than the Changelings. And for Hagoromo, he immediately recognized this evil presence and was deeply concerned.

"To think," Hagoromo said with a grim expression, "that He would be awaken after so many years…"

Back at the castle, the situation while improved had taken a new turn, and not for the better. Once the Changelings had left, the guards had immediately surrounded Alucard ready to fight. Even Starswirl and Roger stood by fearful of what their old enemy could do. One the other hand, Alucard remained perfectly calm and composed in the middle of everything. He was even smiling. This set everypony on the edge of their nerves, even Roger and Starswirl.

After many moments of quiet, Starswirl broke the silence. "What are you doing out, Monster?" he asked harshly.

Alucard's smile quickly turned to a grin. "Starswirl," he said as he turned to address the old unicorn, "I see you are still alive. How is your brother Hellsing doing? I would have thought he be here driving his accursed stakes into my body."

Starswirl frowned. "He has retired from his monster hunting but trust me, his legacy will suffice in finishing you off."

"How did you get out?!" shouted Roger angrily as he interjected into the conversation. "No one but I or Equestria should be able to open it."

"My," Alucard said amused, "then I guess your niece was suffice enough to release me."

"Niece…" Starswirl said shocked. Which one of the crown princess would even think to open such a dangerous and unholy coffin.

"Master Starswirl!" Celestia's shout echoed down the hallway breaking the tension in the room. Roger and Starswirl looked away from Alucard for the first time. They both saw Celestia come running down the hallway looking distressed. She stopped right as she entered the room. Again, she shouted, "Uncle! Master! Help, it's the Doctor! He's…" She was unable to complete the sentence as she began to cry.

"Doctor…" said both stallions concerned. They immediately went with young Alicorn leading them to their friend.

The guards remained behind to keep an eye on the vampire pony. The kept their weapons out and pointed them at the pony making sure he felt threatened.

Alucard smirked finding the ponies' bravery amusing. "So," spoke the vampire pony towards the guards, "who wants to see a dead body?"

* * *

Roger and Starswirl followed Celestia all the way back to the base of the tower. When they arrived they adults immediately saw what the little pony was worried about. They could see their friend, the Doctor, on the ground with Accord and Luna around him. The young filly was holding onto the draconequus crying while Accord tried his best to remain strong but failing. Roger and Starswirl outran Celestia as they began to fear the worst. The adults were the first to reach the Doctor. Starswirl quickly checked the stallion's vitals only find out they were too late.

Starswirl removed and lowered his head in respect. "He…has passed." He said solemnly for everyone to hear.

The children gasped. Luna cried louder into Accord's chest while the draconequus himself began to visibly leak tears. Celestia looked away as she too began crying though silently. All the while, she mumbled to herself almost berating.

"We tried… We tried so hard…"

Roger frowned sadly and lowered his head in respect to his old friend. He looked at his dead friend again, but noticed something off. He asked to Starswirl, "What happened to his cutie mark?"

"Huh?" said the old unicorn back at Roger. The Alicorn then gestured towards the blank flank that the Doctor now had. Immediately, Starswirl was suspicious.

"Celestia," Starswirl asked to his student, "what happened before you came and got us?"

Celestia looked at her teacher still shedding her tears of sorrow and sadness. "After Uncle left, we and Accord found the Doctor defeated and tired. We tried to heal him, but nothing was working. The Doctor…" she paused a moment as a new wave of emotion hit her "he said it was his time to go. But we tried, we tried so hard. We used so many spells…"

"Shh, shh," Roger said as he walked over to Celestia. He then hugged the poor mare comforting her the best he could.

Starswirl sighed before looking over at his other student. He could see he was not in any state to explain either. His horn began to glow as he checked the magical residue left on the body. He could see a number of different spells mixing together. Whatever had happened, his students may have unknowingly invented a new spell. He just did not know what it was or what it did besides removing the Doctor's cutie mark. He would have to figure it out later. For now, there were more important matters to attend to.

Starswirl looked over at his king, who was now comforting both Celestia and Luna. He realized that this may not be the moment. He was then about leave to deal with the creature in the other room, but stopped in shock. Alucard was already in the same room as them. Immediately, his horn glowed as he prepared to fight.

"What are you doing here, Monster?!" He shouted angrily bringing everyone's attention on the vampire pony.

Alucard smirked. "Did you think those guards could possibly stop me?" He asked almost mockingly. "Do not fear, I did not kill them. I just taught them a lesson. My Master commanded me only to remove the invaders."

"Alucard…" Hearing his voice, Luna looked from her uncle's hold to see the vampire. She was still shedding tears.

Alucard's smirk quickly changed into a sad frown. Immediately, he bowed towards the little princess and informed her. "My Master, I have done as you have asked. The invaders have been removed from the premises."

"Master?" repeated Roger and Starswirl surprised. They both then looked at Luna completely and utterly shocked.

Luna wiped her tears. "Um," she said sounding nervous, "can we keep him?"

After the first Changeling invasion, life went on only now with an unexpected addition. Because of the seal placed on him, Alucard was forever bounded to obey the Alicorn family until placed back into slumber. Though they had as much control over him as Luna, Roger and Celestia left the vampire pony in Luna's young but capable hooves. Roger and Starswirl were sure to keep an eye on the dangerous pony, but kept their distance. It seemed that much of Alucard's power was sealed off as planned. He would still need blood and could still regenerate, but his full power could only be released at the command of the Alicorn family. Roger and Starswirl made sure to inform the crown princesses of this and warn them of the dangers that Alucard possessed.

Luna was proving to be quite the warden in her own way. As a young filly, she had her new servant play with her when her sister and friend could not. Alucard amused the filly and in time, became amused as well. Even with his dark and violent past, Alucard could appreciate experience of a somewhat normal life. As the young filly grew, she eventually became a student of Starswirl just as her sister did. She amazed everyone by lowering the moon by herself and gained her cutie mark for it. She even gained her ethereal mane that her sister acquired. In time, the two princesses together began their duties as princesses of Equestria.

And with their new duties came a new danger as well.

 _TO BE CONCLUDED..._


	3. Many Years More After, Third Night

_Many years after on the same day…_

Equestria did not look like it was back in her early days. This once vibrant, colorful, and peaceful was now even more vibrant and colorful in all the wrong ways. Nothing looked the same nor were they what appeared. The land had various patterns and colors that never matched and were completely unnatural. Like a bad floor plan. Even the sky was no longer the same being now pink. And all across the land, there were many oddities about. Flying fruit, birds swimming in the ground like it was water, houses playing cards betting with various items inside them, and ponies acting downright insane. Nothing made sense in this kingdom anymore; exactly how its new ruler wanted it.

But there were those that resisted.

On the outskirts of the Castle of the Two Sisters, a gift to the princess when they began their duties as princesses, a battle was underway. There was an explosion that covered the battlefield in dust hiding those who were fighting. The wind soon blew the dust away revealing the two princesses Celestia and Luna hurt and slightly bruised. Both princesses looked across the field angrily and even hurt as their opponent was none other than Accord.

"Accord," Celestia spoke.

"Ah-ah!" said the draconequus wagging his finger. "It's Discord now, Princess." As he said his name, the word 'Discord' appeared above him as a neon light.

"Please!" shouted Celestia pleadingly nearly crying. "Stop this! Stop this madness please!"

Discord released a laugh. "Why? Isn't this so much better!" He said as he threw his mismatched arms up and spun around gesturing to everything around them. He looked absolutely giddy. "No more rules, no more duties, no more responsibilities! We can do whatever we want!"

Celestia frowned. "But at the cost of all our friends and subjects being tormented by your chaos," she stated displeased.

"Oh, who cares!" stated Discord uncaringly. "As long as we can have fun, what does it matter if a few hundred, thousand, ponies suffer?"

"No," Celestia said shaking her head, "we will not abandon our kingdom nor our subjects."

Discord frowned with disappointment. "After everything we've been through, Tia, you're just going to pick the whole kingdom over your friend."

Celestia sadly frowned. She could not reply so easily to her former friend.

"Discord!" shouted Luna angrily inserting herself into the conversation. "Cease this disruption of our kingdom at once! As our oldest friend, we will forgive you and spare you."

"Sorry, Luna," Discord said as he raised his lion paw extending one of his fingers out towards Luna. He smirked as he continued saying, "But this is for the 'big kids'!"

Suddenly, Luna felt an invisible force push her. She released an unpleasant noise as she flew back. And though she was forced back, her shadow remained in the same spot.

Celestia turned back gasping in shock. "Luna!"

In the next moment, Luna's "shadow" moved forward quickly. As it raced towards the draconequus, it began to take on pony form along with a scythe. Soon, it revealed to be Alucard and he looked very angry. Once he was out of the shadow, he went straight for the attack. As he swung his weapon, he seemingly slashed through Discord. Only it did not kill him.

"Oh," Discord said with a smirk, "I didn't forget you, Monster."

"Well, if it isn't the kettle calling the pot black." Alucard replied smirking himself.

"I don't know about that." Discord said as he reattached himself to his lower half. "I like to think of us as 'birds of a feather'" the draconequus than raised his lion paw towards Alucard "and you know what they say about them being together."

Suddenly, Alucard began writhing in pain. On his body, his flank began glowing as intricate seal revealed itself. It looked to be becoming warped though powerful was fighting back. Discord himself was definitely having a hard time trying to alter the seal.

Though Celestia was checking on her sister, she heard Alucard and looked back to see what was happening. She gasped in shock. "He's trying to alter the seal!" she shouted before taking off.

Still recovering, Luna just barely heard her elder sentence. "Huh? What?" she said confused.

Celestia ran until she was close enough. She could see the seal twisting to the extreme. Quickly, she activated her magic and thus activated the seal as well. She shouted, "Enacting Hellsing protocol!"

With Celestia's shout, Alucard stopped moving. The seal as well stopped being twisted by Discord's magic.

"What's this?" asked Discord

"Wait," Luna said as she finally realize what her sister was going, "sister stop!"

"We are sorry, Luna." Celestia said softly before continuing the chant. "Recognition of royal family member or Hellsing bloodline; Celestia. Recognition accepted. Commencing final commands. 'Sealing of Ages' activate. Repulsion seal activate. Blood renewal seal activate. Restriction on the royal bloodline. Reset Sealing!"

The ground began to shake. Though he was floating, even Discord notice this strange phenomenon. The ground between Celestia and Discord began to break until a black coffin sprouted from the ground upright. On its lid there was a phrase "The Bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame". The lid then opened up and several white wraps shot forth and wrapped around Alucard canceling all magic. The vampire pony barely put up a fight as the wraps dragged him in to the coffin. The bandages wrapped around the vampire as he laid in the box unmoving. The lid then closed. A red magic circle appear underneath the coffin and began glowing brightly.

"What!" Discord shouted displeased as he shielding his eyes.

Celestia did the same not prepared for the bright red light.

"Alucard!" shouted Luna helplessly.

Soon, the light died down. The coffin remained upright for only a moment before it fell back. The words glowed bright red before failing as the sealing finished.

"No!" shouted Discord. He quickly flew over to the coffin and tried to open it, but he could not. He then tried using his magic to open it but again, it did not work. "Dammit! There goes my fun!"

"You will never be able to control Alucard, Discord, I've set up several fail-safes to prevent you from using him by any means." Celestia stated determinedly.

"Killjoy!" shouted Discord angrily. He then charged forward at Celestia still floating attempting to attack her.

In seeing him, Celestia quickly acted. She took to the sky leading the draconequus away. She then did battle with the anger draconequus keeping him away from Alucard's coffin and Luna.

The younger Alicorn completely ignored the fight going on above her. She immediately galloped over to the coffin and tried to open like she had before as a filly. She tried physically and magically and even attempting to break the coffin, but nothing worked. She began to shed tears as she realized that the coffin was completely protected and sealed. She had lost her servant – her friend – forever. Luna draped herself over the coffin sad and depress. Nothing, not even her blood, could break the new seal on the coffin. As the sounds of battle could be heard above her, she peered upward to see her sister and former friend fight.

' _It's they're fault…'_

A voice in Luna's head spoke softly to her. The young Alicorn was surprised and yet, she felt it familiar in some way. There was an odd familiarity to it that she could not pin it to.

' _It's they're fault Alucard is gone forever…'_ The soft voice spoke again and again, it told Luna the same thing. As Luna looked at the two powerful creatures fighting, she could see that they were completely focused on each other and not on the fact that they had lost a friend. Of course, Luna knew why this was.

Celestia and Discord, formerly Accord, never really thought of Alucard as a friend. They hardly even considered herself as somepony their equal. Just Celestia's little sister that could raise the moon and stay up all night annoying them. They were both older and further ahead in their magical studies to do independent activities. They just let her come along because she needed somepony to watch her and Alucard. Only Alucard understood her. Even with her obsession over the night and darkness. Her sister and her friend just thought she was weird.

Luna's thoughts began taking a dark turn as her sadness and loss changed to anger and revenge. She did not realize what her negative thoughts and emotions were doing to her physically. Her mane grew a darker shade as did her coat. Her eyes glowed a tinge green with her irises becoming slightly silted. As her horn began to glow, its usual cobalt blue became even darker.

The Princess of Night soon got off of Alucard's coffin. Her anger and fury now directed towards Discord for the moment. Despite her rashness, she still could keep a firm grip on their goal, which at the moment was freeing Equestria. "Knave!" shouted Luna as loud as she could gaining both Discord and her sister's attention. "Prepare yourself! For you will taste my fury and rage this day!" Luna then leapt into the sky charging straight for Discord ready to fight.

Celestia was stunned by Luna's outburst. Even from high above, she could already see Luna's small physical changes. She was now worried for younger sister already sensing that something that there was something off about her.

Discord on the other hand looked positively thrilled by the same notion. "Oooh, baby's gonna show off, is she?" He said mockingly as he antagonized the Alicorn with an overconfident smirk. He was ready for whatever Luna had plan or lack of.

Which luckily meant that he could not see the attack coming from behind. A blast of magic hit Discord launching the draconequus into the ground. Oddly enough, the impact caused in explosion of bubbles. This attack halted Luna's own which immediately quelled her mind. Her deeper hue features instantly changed back to their normal coloring. Both she and Celestia looked towards the sun as they saw their Uncle Roger flying down towards them adorn with golden armor with several gems imbedded into it. Luna and Celestia flew up to him quickly.

"Uncle," said both mares worried.

"Celestia, Luna," Roger said addressing the mares while keeping his gaze on where Discord landed. "Take Alucard's coffin and retreat immediately."

"Uncle, we can fight." Luna stated brimming with anger and confident. "Let's us dispose of this menace."

"Luna," Roger said softly as he placed a hoof upon her shoulder gently. "You are in no state to fight the way you are now. Take the coffin and leave things to me."

"Must we take the coffin?" asked Celestia concerned. "There's no possible way Acc-…I mean, Discord could break those seals."

Roger looking to Celestia frowning. "You don't know what a draconequus can do." He stated grimly confident. "He may have just learned his roots, but he's still learning and that is dangerous. If he gets a hold of that coffin, Alucard will become a threat again. And a more dangerous one at that."

Neither Celestia nor Luna responded back. If the grim expression on their uncle's face was not clear sign that what he was saying was serious then the fact that he was wearing armor did. So, reluctantly, the mares obeyed their uncle's command.

"Be careful, Uncle." Celestia said before she and Luna flew down to retrieve the coffin. Together, the two Alicorn sisters picked up the coffin with their magic combined. They then took off towards the south just as Discord recovered.

"Hey!" shouted Discord mad. "Bring that back! I'm not done playing with it yet!"

"Then play with me, you Traitor!"

Discord looked up as he heard Roger's voice. He gasped as the stallion Alicorn charged straight at him at full power. Panicking, Discord scurried out of the way.

Both Celestia and Luna ignored the explosion that took place behind them. Both of them were completely focused on getting the coffin as far away from Discord as possible. As they flew, Luna took a momentary glance at her sister. She could see the calm and collected expression on Celestia's face, but she could also see something sparkling around her face. At first she was confused before finally realizing what those sparkles were; her sister's tears. And then she realized that like herself, her sister had lost a friend too.

Everyone had lost on this day.

Roger would return later that day mostly fine though definitely unhappy. Discord had pulled a dirty trick and Roger had no choice but to abandon reacquiring Equestria for another day. Though, he doubted he could ever get that chance again. Much of the rest of day was spent evacuating the pony refugees to lands further south to avoid Discord's chaos. Later that night, when everything had settled down, Roger and his nieces had a heart-to-heart talk over the events that befell this day.

* * *

It would take nearly a year to defeat Discord, thanks to Celestia and Luna discovering the Elements of Harmony. With Discord turned to stone, the land of Equestria returned to normal as well. Ponies soon began returning home and to their lives in hope of brighter future. Unknowing that they had grabbed attention elsewhere from a power-hungry Centuar. But that would be trouble for another day, for now there was an important matter to handle.

In the dead of night, Celestia and Starswirl stood before a large mansion. Starswirl, who had left on a journey and returned only after hearing one of his student's betrayal and imprisonment, looked even older than before and his beard more profound. His outfit that was once just a blue robe and hat with celestial bodies on it now had bells as well. They waited as a group of ponies approached them. One of those ponies was Hellsing, now grown old and weak unlike his magically powered brother. With him now was his family and some staff, and they were all here to receive a package.

"Bring it forward…" Celestia said evenly.

By her command, a group of Earth ponies carried a familiar black coffin. The marched pass Celestia and Starswirl, and went straight for the Hellsing group. Celestia then spoke out as if giving a royal decree.

"By my command, we are giving you, the Hellsing family, this charge to do with which you please. May he forever be your guardian of the night."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," said Hellsing bowing slightly giving her his respect. "My family will not fail you. We will guard and maintain him for generations to come."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you," she said before she took her leave along with Starswirl.

As master and former apprentice now walked alone, Starswirl started up a conversation. "How is your sister doing? Is she handling herself well?"

"Yes," Celesita said nodding, "she is doing fine. The Moon Kingdom gives her much to do. Queen Serenity and she have become fast friends. We are relieved since she was not too pleased with us handing Alucard to the Hellsing family."

Starswirl released a sigh. "We should have done that in the first place. Probably would had saved us the trouble."

"I do not regret having known and meet Alucard, Master." Celestia stated with a small smile. "Though he was dark and often twist, I sensed a little good in him. One that Luna brought out."

Starswirl scoffed. "I still think he was just trying to trick her into releasing him. That Monster is plight on this world. I'll never understand why I decided to do what we did just to keep him around."

Celestia giggled softly. "Are we becoming forgetful in our old age, Master?" She asked teasingly.

"You better watch yourself, your highness. You may not grow older, but I'm still far more experienced than you."

Celestia giggled again trying her best not to full out laugh. She knew her old master being serious, but she could not help herself. Eventually, she calmed down and her thoughts turned to more depressing matters.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Sealing Alucard up?"

"Yes," Starswirl said quickly. "If Accord…" the old unicorn paused for a moment before he corrected himself "if Discord had gotten his claws on Alucard there wouldn't just be chaos but madness and death. It would have been nearly impossible to beat him."

Celestia nodded feeling the same. She then asked, "Do you miss him?"

"I try not to get too personal with anypony, my former student. Distracts from the studying and hampers the testing of spells."

Celestia rolled her eyes in disbelief. She felt that her old master definitely missed the old draconequus, but was too stubborn to admit it. After all, he had adopted Accord as a son in all but name. Still, she found the old unicorn's notion as a little ridiculous.

"Anyway," Starswirl said out of the blue pulling Celestia back into conversation, "you and your sister have kingdom to rebuild. There's much damage left behind from Discord's chaos."

"About that," Celestia said with a frown, "Luna seems to becoming very…reclusive."

"Hmm?"

"Master, when we first fought Discord and after I sealed Alucard, Luna had changed a little."

Starswirl stopped walking and looked up at the Alicorn quizzically. "What kind?"

"Dark." Celestia stated flatly. "Dark and angry. At first I thought it was directed to Discord, but we have been feeling that maybe it was not only directed at him."

"And, it doesn't help that our subjects are all to compelling to let her be. We have heard rumor that they may even be afraid of her."

Starswirl remained quiet listening to Celestia's concerns. He was starting to think that maybe her former student was on to something. He asked, "Have you told Roger about this?"

"We have tired," said Celestia. "But the reconstruction as well as the many monsters appearing from around our lands has got him far too distracted to be of much help."

"I see," Starswirl said as he stroked his beard in thought. "My suggestion, my faithful student, is that you try to include her as much as possible. Hopefully, this is simply a phase of being for her after losing her 'friend'."

Celestia immediately nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Of course, she could also be tired as well," said Starswirl as he began to ramble on. "I suggest a holiday. When you can find the time. The beaches in Equestria are lovely, but there are many lands outside of Equestria that are simply breathtaking. There is one island to the east where roam the most wondrous and unusual creatures. I made an associate while there. I believe his name was 'Al-la-kazam'? A fine fellow, though he can be a little bit grumpy at times…"

Celestia and Starswirl continued to walk as they returned to her and Luna's castle. All the while Starswirl rambled on about his 'associates' across the world. She was amused by his tales, but her thoughts always drifted back to Luna and her change. She hoped that her old mentor was right and that she simply had to take more intuitive to get Luna out of her funk. She really did.

* * *

Nightmare Night. What a fright! Give us something good to bite.

Every myth was once truth simply stretched across history and time. Bits forgotten more bits added that's what makes a tale. Somethings are best forgotten though nothing ever truly forgotten. Nightmare Night is still a fearful night even if it's just for fun, but the fear still remains. So enjoy the holiday, eat candy, frighten a group of younglings, and always remember there are things that go bump in the night. Though, whose side they are on is a different story entirely

* * *

 _Present time…_

In a certain town in Equestria called Ponyville, everypony was out in costume and enjoying a beautiful night. Young pony children excitedly rushed by going to each house collecting a few pieces of candy. Meanwhile, the adults were enjoying the many games set up and conversing with each other. One pink Earth pony in particular was having fun doing both, and riling the pony children up. None of them seem to notice two strangers walking through.

One was a dark maroon Earth pony stallion wearing a charcoal suit and an intricately knotted red cravat. All covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with cape. He wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim over his black mane and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. On his front hooves were two white hoof-gloves.

Walking besides him and little behind was a young unicorn mare with pale yellow-orange coat and a dark yellow mane. She wore a uniform with an emblem of a red and black shield. Her name is Victory, and her cutie mark was a crosshairs like the ones in a gun scope. She was carrying two long boxes at her side with ease. She was also carrying one small box on her back.

"Master," spoke the mare sounding nervous, "I believe Sir Ingra asked us to return immediately."

The pony smirked revealing his sharp teeth. "She may have order us back, but I'll chose the pace at which we return."

Victory sighed in disbelief. Her Master had such an attitude for a millennium-old vampire. "You and your enthusiastic walks…"

As they walked through down the road, neither of the two vampires noticed another two walking towards them. They were two mares; Twilight Sparkle, currently dressed up as Starswirl the Bearded, and Princess Luna who was having a hard time with the festivities seeing how everyone was afraid of her. As the two mares talked they walked right behind the two vampires passing them. Neither groups seem to notice each other. Both were distracted in their own thoughts and situations.

However, Luna soon stopped.

"Princess?" asked Twilight confused.

Luna did not immediately reply to Twilight. She looked back searching the crowd. She was not sure what she was looking for, but she had sense something familiar. Though she looked around trying to spy what had given off this vibe, she could not figure out what or who had given this off.

"Princess Luna?" asked Twilight again.

"It is nothing. I…" Luna replied before she turned to Twilight. However, she gasped as she beheld something behind Twilight.

"What is it, princess?" asked Twilight before turning around. Immediately, she gasped seeing somepony behind her.

The maroon pony now stood behind them. He looked down at the mares eyeing Luna in particular. He smiled as he genuflected towards the princess. "Hello, Princess Woona…"

"Alucard…"

 _END_

* * *

 **Happy Halloween Everyone!**


End file.
